Little Mikey
by SugarButter
Summary: Mike is just working the night shift as normal, but when Chica gets in the room she is in for a surprise. Based on Rebornica's 'Little Mikey' comic dub, kind of. I know the Puppet isn't in with the original animatronics, but humour me here. K because it's FNAF.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Firstly, I know that the Puppet is in FNAF 2 and the original animatronics are in FNAF 1, but I wanted the Puppet in the story, okay?**

 **Also, this is inspired off Rebornica's (pretty sure it's hers) 'Little Mikey' comic dub, and though has the same name, is mine. I just took his love from Foxy from it. If anything else is the same it's entirely coincidental.**

 **Completely unrelated, but if you haven't, check out Can't Go Home Again written by Mable! It's the best FNAF story I've read. XD**

* * *

Mike sighed as he watched Chica 'subtly' sneaking up the left hallway and turned off the monitor, turning on the light to watch her. He flicked back up the screen and checked Pirate's Cove, where Foxy sat silently, then clicked the Prize Corner screen to remotely wind Puppet's music box. He smirked and looked towards the left to check on Chica, who'd most likely scampered off. This was easy. _Too_ easy.

* * *

Chica watched the light flick on and knew she'd been spotted. _Dang it Mike!_ That nightguard was too good, which was why Freddy was able to convince everybody that he _had_ to be that good to get away with the killings. In Chica and Bonnie's opinions, he was too young, but who knows? Maybe he just looked it.

She finally rounded the corner and was about to screech out to him when... he wasn't there? She glanced around, her inward child counter reading one. She looked down... there was a small, dark haired boy giggling at the blank tablet. He looked up and screamed...

...with joy. He giggled and hugged Chica's leg, the tablet forgotten.

"Chica?" Bonnie was there and silently pointed to who was undoubtedly Mike with his bright blue eyes, but couldn't be more than five years old.

"Who was- _BONNIE!"_ He jumped up and ran to hug the blue bunny, who stared wide-eyed. Not just because of the fact the nightguard was a little boy, but as he got up his pant legs were revealed to be rolled up and were his left ankle should be... was a strip of metal. A metal leg. They looked confusedly at each other.

"Hi guys! Oh my gosh, this is so awesome, I'm here with Bonnie and Chica!" He pulled Chica's leg into his grasp, and she nearly stumbled on top of the boy. Mikey spoke with a lisp, more like he was two instead of five. Such as saying _wif_ instead of _with_ and _tis_ instead of _this._ It was way cute.

Before either passive animatronic could respond, there was an all too familiar chiming of music. "Freddy!" Chica yelled and pushed Mike behind her. "Don't hurt him, he's only a kid!"

"All the easier to kill hi- huh?" Mike's phone, which was on the desk, began playing _Mama Said_. Of course, the animatronics didn't recognise it. Freddy picked it up and somehow pressed the answer button.

"Hello baby." He said into the phone.

"Mikey, this is your mother. Were you expecting a different call? What's up with your voice? Are you drunk again? You gotta get over your father! He needed to go-"

"Um, sorry mom, I thought you were someone else." The brown bear forced his voice to sound more like Mike's, which seemed to pacify his mother.

"Well, I just wanted to say to you something that you're not gonna be happy about... your father escaped prison sweetheart."

"What?" Freddy asked, unable to control his voice but more from the shock that Mike's father was in prison. "Sorry mom, I'm at work. Bye." He hung up and threw the phone onto the desk before looking at the shrunken child, who had somehow climbed on top of Bonnie and was playing with his ear.

"What kind of secrets was this boy hiding?" Freddy asked and grabbed the child off of the bunny's head, setting him on the ground. He giggled and grabbed Freddy's hat, huffing when he couldn't pry it off the bolts. "I want yer hat!" He wrinkled his nose, making Chica _aww_ and Bonnie roll his eyes.

"A tantrum won't get you anywhere, kiddo." Bonnie scrubbed his hair, making the small boy glare at the purple bunny, who looked to the two other animatronics. "You think he remembers being the night guard?"

"I think he'd be hitting us with that flashlight if he did..." Chica replied, looking towards the small boy. He sat down in the middle of the floor and frowned. "You guys are boring! I wanna see Foxy!" He whined, making Freddy and Chica exchange a look and Bonnie looked terrified.

"Err... Foxy doesn't want to see anybody right now, buddy." Bonnie knelt to his height to talk to the boy. "Wanna tell us about yourself?"

The boy stood up and nodded slowly, looking at the animatronics a little more fearfully than he had before. "Well, I'm Mikey... I'm five years old... I like to draw and sing... I like Foxy... ummm I have a big sister..." The boy trailed, looking at his shoes shyly.

"What happened to your leg?" Bonnie lifted the jeans hem to see the metal leg, and at the touch the boy jumped back and grabbed the flashlight, which he had apparently dropped when he'd turned to a child, and held it above his head like a weapon. "Don't touch me!"

"Fiesty one... maybe he remembers being the nightguard?" Freddy asked, and Bonnie shook his head, his metal ears flopping slightly. Mike now looked between the three with more fear, looking around the room and that's when it hit them: he didn't realise he was alone with the animatronics and now that he knew that, he was absolutely _terrified._

"FOXY! HELP ME FOXY!" He screamed and rammed the metal light into Bonnie's head before running from the room as fast as he could, but wasn't too fast with his leg and the animatronics could easily catch up to them. Chica came out of the shock first and chased after him, grabbing him several feet in front of the starry purple fabric. She could only hope Foxy was still asleep...

"Let me go! I wanna see Foxy!" Mike squirmed in her grasp and yelled out. "Captain Foxy!" Chica knew that Foxy _had_ to have heard that.

Like the chicken expected, the fox emerged and immediately saw the boy. He just stared at her. "Go back to sleep, Foxy! Leave him alone!" But the fox wasn't staring at her. She realised too late and turned around, hearing a high-pitched scream come from her young charge and, despite his earlier scared behavior, clung to the chicken at the sight of the golden bear standing there.

"Arr, leave the lad alone." The fox stepped forward and pushed Chica aside to show that Goldie couldn't get to the boy. A low growl came from the fox and that's when she realised what Mike really was, and why Goldie so badly wanted the boy dead. Not because he was the murderer, but because he failed to murder the small child.

Mike Schmidt was the victim of the Bite of '87.

Chica gasped as she realised this and as Foxy prepared to fight, a familiar chiming came through pizzeria of 'Pop Goes The Weasel.' A mime-like figure appeared in the hallway and saw Foxy in his fighting stance. His music abruptly went off and he angled his head at the animatronic so even with his constant smile, he could show his disappointment. Then he saw the boy and looked to Chica for an exclamation.

Before she could talk, Mike smiled at the porcelain-faced being and jumped out of the chicken's weak grasp. He slowly walked towards the levitating being, stopping a few feet in front of him and tilted his head at him, studying him.

"He doesn't know Marionette..." Chica said to Foxy, but this was obviously not the case.

"You're real?! Mama said you were fake inside my mind! I gotta show you to her! I'm not crazy, see Foxy! Mari exists! Mari exists and is the one who saved me from Purple Guy!" Purple guy? Mari? Fake? So many questions went through the chicken's mind, and the bear and rabbit standing a few yards away watching the scene, and they all went unanswered as a different chiming went through the pizzeria and the animatronics silently went to their spots. Chica forced her head to look back and saw a grown Michael sitting against the wall, groaning and rubbing his head. "This is worse than a hangover..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm screwed.**

 **Turns out I hadn't updated this story in** _ **six months**_ **.**

 **I always hate when authors do that. I am now a hypocrite. I am very sorry to all of you who were waiting and hopefully this chapter was worth it.**

 **...no, my writing couldn't be worth it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

* * *

The Puppet felt glad that the moment Mike walked in he was a child again. That meant he wouldn't be wound at all and could protect the child from Fredbear. And, of course, ask what the heck he had meant by the fact that he was real.

Chica too was glad that right away the man was turned to a child so quickly. She'd barely gotten any time with the young, carefree child and couldn't wait.

Bonnie too was slightly excited. Not to the point where he'd hoped that _maybe_ Mike might be a child again, but to the point that he was curious about what it might bring. He'd apparently believed the Marionette was alive as a child? The Marionette was the newest animatronic to the pizzeria, and even he was years old. Though, he wasn't the youngest of age, being in their bodies wise. This was common knowledge to the animatronics, but how did a mere _child_ figure it out?

Foxy, however, was quite worried for the child. In fact, he was tempted to attempt and shut down the golden bear. The child had been attacked by him and was obviously frightened by him, and seemed hypervigilant of all the animatronics. All but Foxy.

Freddy was eager for the man to be an adult again so he could kill the nightguard, even in knowing he was harmed by an animatronic in his past. He couldn't bear to hurt a child, no pun intended. So when Mike was a child again, he was upset. Though he shared the curiosities with Bonnie, he wondered about Marionette and Foxy's past relationships with the young boy.

Fredbear, however, was _furious._ He knew that, as long as the man was a child, he wouldn't be allowed near him. He needed to finish what he had started, even if it got them all caught, no matter if a child or man. In fact, the mere fact he was a child egged him on to hurt the child. Though how to get past the others...?

As for Mikey, he seemed beyond ecstatic that Foxy was waiting for him outside of the curtain for him and raced towards the metal fox, leaping into his arms and Foxy wasn't complaining. He had been Foxy for years and yet didn't remember the boy, but the boy surely remembered him.

Another thing that the animatronics noted was that he seemed older. Not much, just an inch or two taller, his hair was longer and more shaggy, he worked a lot better with the leg, and he seemed to exhibit a more confident smile, instead of just a small, goofy one. The smallest amount of fluff he held was now gone.

"Hey Foxy!" He greeted excitedly, glancing nervously at Chica and Freddy before shrugging them off and turning back to Foxy. "Arrh, 'ey Laddie." Foxy spewed back and the boy smiled widely. "Can we go play some games?"

Foxy set the boy down and guided him towards the arcade machines, grabbing the basket of tokens from the Prize Corner and following the eager boy. Marionette, who was popping out of the box and leaning over the edge, was noticed but dismissed by the boy. That alone raised some eyebrows.

Marionette then allowed himself out of the box and slowly inched towards Mike, eventually levitating behind Mike to watch him play the game. It was some game of a knockoff pacman, though if Mike could tell it wasn't the real thing he said nothing as he egged the blue pie guy on to eat the dots.

"So, what do you think it was?" Chica asked Bonnie and Freddy, gesturing to his leg. "You think Goldie really did that much damage to him?"

"He must have. Though Goldie isn't one to leave a job unfinished."

Bonnie looked towards Freddy. "Which is why we won't let him get hurt, adult or not. He isn't a threat: it's pretty apparent to me now that he was merely a child when we were killed Freddy. There's no reason to hurt him: killing isn't a game." Freddy only slightly disagreed.

Meanwhile the young boy switched games frequently, finally revealing he noticed the knockoffs when he groaned about how this one wasn't as smooth as the original game was.

"Hey bud, can we ask you a question?" He hummed in a response, making Freddy feel as if he had the go ahead. "Where are your parents?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Mom's probably at some bar or strip club or something... somewhere she can drink in peace and strip herself of pride." It was clear the young child had no idea what a strip club really was. Either way, most the animatronics didn't either. "I think dad's in the back. Fixing something. He never let's me help anymore. I wish he did." The boy said this easily, his hands continuing at the joysticks and eyes glued to the pixelized screen.

"I gotcha... bud, you probably need a nap." They were running low on tokens and the boy seemed to sway precariously as he played. Only Bonne recognized this, but it was enough. Either way, that way they could have a break from the kid.

As if they needed a kid wasn't even intruding on those three.

Foxy had been mindlessly chattering in his pirate accent to pass time as Marionette stood silently, the two watching the five year old's concentrated gaze fixated on winning the game for the tenth time.

Soon after this, he left this game for another game quickly once he got bored of repeatedly winning.

"Now is it just me, or is he way too skilled at all these games for an average youngling?" Foxy asked the three, who'd resorted to whispering amongst themselves.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, totally. I'm guessing it has something to do with his father." Chica broke in.

"Totally." Bonnie agreed. "He shouldn't have so much skill, it worries me. But either way, better that then him pestering us about him being hungry." Soon after Freddy said this however, the boy- having heard the conversation and wanting to be annoying- popped up behind the group. "I'm hungry! I want pizza!"

The four groaned, Marionette just dropping his head into his hands.

* * *

 **I was planning to write each chapter as a night until the end of the night where he changes back, but eh. I've got a different idea. Suppose it doesn't work, then whatever. No harm, no foul.**

 **But yeah, again I'm so sorry everybody! I wanted to upload tonight so it's pretty short, and I'm not sure what else to add without dragging it out or bringing it to another night, which would extend the wait time a lot longer.**

 **Ugh, writer problems.**


End file.
